


Sleeping At Last

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dog Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Human Thomas Sanders, I Wrote This For Me But Yall Can Read It I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Logan and Virgil are a team and nothing will separate the two of them, though the human addition and newest part of their family are... Odd. Guess it could be worse, though, right?





	1. Chapter 1

The kitten knows this large cat is far from someone they should be walking with but, honestly, what else does he have? He's, what? Two weeks old? Three? He shouldn't be by himself, he at least knows that much. The world is dark and scary with too much for him, but this cat had brought him food when the rest of his family had turned on him and this mother had thrown him away from the other kittens. 

 

The large, black cat lets out a quiet huff, running his tongue over the runt. He lets out a few quiet chirps, all meaningless and hanging in the air as his rough tongue swipes against the grain of his fur. 

 

_ "Logic,"  _ the cat quietly introduces himself, pressing his tongue back to the kittens' fur again. 

 

The kitten doesn't have a name yet. Hell, they don't even understand how the world works yet. They just have their tiny claws and the pieces of hotdog the other cat offered for him. He's not sure what the other cat wanted from him so he just sits quietly and accepts the bath he's given, not minding the silent preening. It's better than what he could have gotten. Just the day before, he had gotten a large scratch across his side that still ached and not sat clotted with dirt, so he was far from complaining. 

 

He moves slyly with the other, much more nimble than the cat before him, but still nimble all the same. The two are a packaged deal. The youngest knows the other cat isn't fully grown, not yet, even though he's twice the size of his mama  _ (he stops calling her that after a few days, realizing that he can't claim anyone as that) _ or any of the other cats he's seen, but the cat is still one that seems like he'll protect him. It's a silent comfort when he curls up against the older cat, a purr vibrating against the two as Logics' tongue scrapes against the grain like it does every night. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Maine Coon decides that he hates the rain. The patter of it all is too loud on his ears as he coils against the corner of the box. He knows it not actually raining that hard, but he's so tiny compared to the falling drops and the box he lays in is already almost soaked just like him. 

 

Logic was still hunting and Anxiety knows he'll be gone until the rain lets up. It wasn't like any other animals would be coming after him during this rain. He had yet to meet any animal aside from amphibians and a few worms that would come out in the pitter patter.

 

It's cold and he's hungry, but he waits. Humans walk by again and again until one kicks the box and the kitten goes flying. He hisses at the human, scrambling away, but not far. After that, no human seems to walk by and the world slowly begins to darken, the rain only getting heavier and heavier. He hates sitting in it, but there isn't much he can do beneath the harsh downpour without shelter. His best bet had been that box, after all. 

 

When Logic skids in front of him with a large piece of something dead (the kitten can't tell what it is through puffy eyes), he's shaking and quietly mewling, soaked as can be. Logic is quick to start cleaning, the rain having let up into nothing now. His concerns reach the soaked kitten's ears, but the kitten is far from listening. He's cold and he silently decides he hates water and the rain with an ugly passion. 

 

Logics' frantic apologies aren't unheard more ignore, but the tired kitten doesn't have much of a response and he doesn't have the energy to search for his own words, anyway, so he eats quietly and leans into the warmth that the black cat provides for him. He's thankful that he at least ends up somewhat dry that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, vibrating while writing this, knowing Virgil gonna grown into a giant cat: Big Cat Big Cat Big Cat Big Cat Big Cat Big-


	3. Chapter 3

Anxiety slowly follows Logic. His body aches from the constant walking, but the two were soon to stop. Apparently, the large cat had another feline to meet, one who knew the best hookups in town, despite only being a little bit older than Anxiety himself. 

 

However, the kitten pauses as they see the mocha cat with a leather collar, spikes adorning it. The cat wasn't one claimed by a human, no, because the collar was too big and he knew the other only kept it on as a fashion statement. He was more of a show-off type of that than anything else. 

 

_ "Sleep,"  _ the kitten calls with a yelp, running forward. They don't dare skid to a halt, flopping against the short-furred cat in front of him. 

 

Anxiety had only been maybe a week old the first time he had seen the cat, newly tossed out of the box. The other had protected him in the beginning but after a human thought dragging him off would be a good solution, the kitten found himself in Logics' care. The kitten in question doesn't mind as the other preens him, much more going with the grain than Logic had done. 

 

_ "You two know each other?" _

 

Sleep nods, content with his position, licking the others' head carefully. _ "I watched them for a bit." _

  
Logic slowly nods before beginning to chat with the other older cat. Anxiety doesn't care comment, though, content with the warmth between the two felines bathing him. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was still cold. Anxiety  _ knows _ its fucking cold. He shivers and shakes, leaning against Logic as much as he can. However, there is only so much the other can provide after the earlier bird attack, blood still littering the ground below them as they press against the dumpster the best they can. It stinks, a horrid stench filling both of their noses, but there's only so much in the world for strays. 

 

Anxiety aches to pass the time, pressed against the other and silently waiting out the thick puddles of water that were progressively collecting in front of them both. It inched at their feet. They were running out of dry concrete. 

 

_ "Did you have an owner before this?" _ He wasn't sure what an  _ owner _ was, but Sleep had praised that owners were great and how he could probably get them an owner soon. 

 

Logics' head dips in a nod.  _ "Yes. She died, though. A little girl that liked a jam called Crofters. I believe you would have liked her."  _

 

Anxiety ignores his curling stomach. A little girl had died? Was she a human or an animal like them? Weren't humans supposed to live far longer than the animals they had enveloped in their care as his mother had preached? 

 

_ "Why?" _

 

_ "She was sweet and quiet. Far from overwhelming like the streets and rain are."  _ The two inch away from the yucky, smelly water.  _ "She was only fourteen."  _

 

Anxiety stops asking questions. Instead, he presses against Logic and prays the two will be okay after this storm. Then again, there's never a guarantee that they'll live through the next two seconds. 


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Anxiety can pinpoint is that his eyes  _ ache _ like he had gotten a slash across the faces (something he had already experienced thanks to his mother). The cold stuffs his eyes with green yuck, something that makes the kitten squawk at every time, undignified and disgusted. They're caked shut as he shivers. 

 

The second is that something is moving tightly to his scruff, panting and moving him along with content. He wants to hear Logic, but he knows it is not the older cat currently carrying him. Logic was Always sure he could see where they were going before moving first, especially if it meant holding onto him. That considered option is swept aside as he realizes he had seen the cat only the night before, passed out before him and somewhat cold, just like the kitten. He couldn't remember a single time the older had slept before him, but he also had only been with him about a month now. 

 

He whimpers, not hissing or anything. He can't find it in him to his at whichever figure holds onto him. Instead, he feels a bump against his cheek as whatever's holding him jerks to a stop. Logics' clicks clear his mind and he slowly falls into a purr, letting himself be carried after the quiet reassurance. 

 

Worry eats at the kittens' gut, but the grown feline is quick with reassuring clicks and a promise that things will be alright, will be  _ better. _


	6. Introducing Roman, Patton, and Thomas.

Thomas sighs as he hears the doggy door click. Despite the two incredibly large dogs he housed a home to, he knew that they had a few moments where he couldn't get to the door in time to let them out and they would knowingly make a mess. After the storm, he had let Roman out, the Saint Bernard bumping the lock to the gate off with his nose before trotting away. Thomas hadn't noticed at first, as the adventurous dog always came back after a few hours, but the instant the downpour began again, he worried. 

 

The Golden Retriever currently placed on his lap huff's softly, calm as can be. The dog is far from old, only a year or two old as most, but he had gone into parental mode the instant he saw the Saint Bernard, clinging to him. 

 

Now, Patton seems to be doing the same thing, jumping up with a bark. All Thomas can get out is an, "Oh, no," after he hears the telltale meow from a cat, long nails clicking on the floor, the subtle sign that Roman is back with a present. Thomas silently begs it isn't a cat, but his allergies beg to differ as he sneezes. It doesn't help that the dogs presents two cats to him like they're presents sent from a god above, plopping the fluffy kitten in his lap while the black cat sits on the ground, blue eyes staring at the human with worry and interest alike. 

 

The very first thing Thomas can really take account for is the crusted over eyes, a sign that the yucky cold had taken over. The second is the cold the kitten radiates off of them, long fur still damp to the touch. The black cat drops water and blood alike. A string of concerned  _ colorful language  _ leaves the man as he thrusts off of the couch, moving to get a box to put the two in to take to the vet. He places a towel in the bottom before putting the kitten down. The older cat doesn't hesitate to jump in and curl around the baby, licking at them tentatively. Thomas wets a paper towel with warm water, half-heartedly cleaning the kittens' eyes on the way to the vets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these on my phone so they're short and sucky and will be until my internet is back up.


	7. Chapter 7

"The kitten can't be more than a month and a half old," the veterinarian supplies, holding the bottle to the kittens' lips where they hungrily sucked at it. "They're malnourished, but so is the other cat, but he seems to be doing much better off after getting a meal in his belly." 

 

Thomas nods at the information, Patton sitting obediently at one side and Roman at the other. The two were regulars with Patton having a knack for eating random things when he first came into Thomas' care and Roman being an adventurous klutz that was far from graceful when it came to most things. He had already broken seven bones at only the age of one before Thomas just decided to essentially baby proof the apartment. 

 

"Do they have names?" 

 

"The black cats' name is Logan, I think. That's what was on his collar, but it's so old and faded. I thought it said Logic at first." It had taken Thomas more than one moment of staring at the tags before realizing what it had said. He wouldn't admit he had sent a picture to Joan and Talyn, begging for their takes on what it said. Talyn said Logic while Joan went with Logan before the three eventually agreed it looked more like Logan. "I don't have a name for the kitten yet." 

 

Doctor Arla nods, running her hands through the kittens' fur. "There were a lot of scratches on them both. Logan required three stitches, but the kitten just needed a few bandages here and there. They should be all healed up within a week or two as long as you're sure Logan continues wearing his cone." 

 

His eyes glance over at the black cat, who looks absolutely miserable, brood over the cone currently held around his neck. He was far from happy, Thomas knew, but not as unhappy as the kitten has been at first, biting anyone that dared touch after their eyes were wiped open, yucky mucus squirting out. Logan clicks and chirps, easily getting the kittens' attention, who turns from the bottle to the cat, skittering over obediently. 

 

"Well, that's never happened before," Doctor Arla speaks up, a brow raised. "I believe he has adopted the kitten as his own." 

 

Thomas raises a brow as well. "Does that mean he's his dad or?..."

 

"Metaphorically, he is, but not biologically. I'd say Logan must be some form of Maine Coon half breed, but that kitten is a full breed if I've ever seen one." The mentioned two coil around each other, ignoring Roman as the dog places his chin on the table and whimpers. "I must say, the fact that it looks like they have eye bags is funny, though." 

 

Thomas scoffs with a smile, nodding along with her words. "Yeah, it kind of is." He remarks with a lilt of his own humor. 

 

"These two are close than any mother and kittens I've had since my junior years in college with a rescue and her adopted kittens after their mother died in a fire and her kittens were killed by an ice storm. They came across the world, polar opposite. The kittens were tiny, all short haired boys. The mom was elegant in every way possible, a big ragdoll, actually. But that's not the point here. The point here is that they can not separate. I've never seen a kitten panic so much so quickly." 

 

The other adults' brows furrow. The kitten had separation issues at only a month and a half old? His worry for the kitten seems to be clear because the doctor straightens up sternly. 

 

"The kitten must be fed hourly in order to get them back up to growing standards for kittens. I'll need another checkup for them in two weeks time. Perhaps then, we can find out if they're a boy or girl, too. Maybe you'll even have a name for them?" 

 

Thomas snorts, remember just how long it had taken him to name the others. "Yeah, maybe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is gonna be a fucking boa when I bring him in, Hell yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

The kitten is far from trusting. After getting dubbed  _ Virgil, _ he still hesitated around everyone. Often times, the two cats could be found outside of the apartment complex, streets over. They were always back by the time darkness fell over the sky, blanketing them in calm. Thomas was more than just a little shaken by the fact Doctor Arla had supplied the bit of information that full-grown Maine Coons can grow as big as Patton, one of the largest breed of cats before getting into lynx and such. The kitten constantly hissed at the others, sticking close to Logan, calm around the other. 

 

Logan left at one point, though, leaving the meaning kitten at the front door, stretching at the newly installed cat door to accommodate for the two. He was silently thankful that out of his entire complex, his neighbors were pretty far away. Despite that, he knew he had to be moving soon, as Patton was beginning to issues with his hips and the stairs were going to be far from the best for the dog. 

 

The kitten mewls again, looking close to tears if a kitten could be. The two dogs laid beside him, Pattons' tail thumping the floor when the kitten finally let out a defeated hiss at the door, flopping on the dogs' snout in defeat. He didn't stop feeling, no, but he accepted the two dogs now cleaning him, hissing and fight gone as he mewled and awaited the fatherly cat. Somber clicks fill the room. 

 

Patton gently bites the scruff of the kitten, pulling him up from the ground like Roman had done the very first time he had seen the cold cats. He plants Virgil on Thomas' lap, pressing himself against the others' knee where the man is currently editing a script. The dog huffs with a moan. 

 

"Hey, Pat. Hey, Virge." He runs his hands through Pattons' fur, scratching behind his ears with a sigh. He turns to the kitten, who seems to be curled on his lap, staring longingly at the door. "Oh. Is Logan still gone?" 

 

The kitten jerks up at the name, staring at Thomas with purple and blue-silver eyes alike, wide and blown with what Thomas thinks may be worry. A loud, drawn-out mewl leaves him. 

 

Patton huffs, standing up to move. Thomas is more than a tiny bit surprised when he comes back with the kittens' bottle in mouth. It had been sitting on the counter, filled but waiting to regulate. Now, the dog presents it to the human and cat alike, watching with soulful eyes as Thomas takes the bottle and presses it to Virgils' lips, who takes it without much complaint, lapping at the nipple as he awaited the return of the tomcat. 

  
  
  
  
  


Virgil stares at the door, glaring at it. The older feline had left without a comment, slipping kit of the door and pushing the younger away. The smaller cat had yet to be a big enough unit to slip through the door, still glaring at it as he lays in Romans' fur. The two weren't friends, no, not yet, but the kitten still got cold so easily and Thomas was currently occupied with giving Patton a bath after the dog had gotten dressing on him when he knocked down Thomas' salad. 

 

He lets out a loud series of distressed chirps, all meaningless to anyone. Well… Anyone aside from Logan, who wasn't there anymore. 

 

He curls against the Saint Bernards neck, pitiful noises leaving the kitten as he awaited the others' arrival. Mewl after mewl, huff after huff, cry after cry. They only grow louder as Romans' tongue laps at his wild fur, cleaning the worrisome kitten. Distress was still clear, radiating off of him like heat off of a lamp that hadn't been turned off on days, ready to blow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> It says its done but this story isn't. I just know that if I stop writing for it, it can be concluded as done, as it can kinda be stand alone


	9. Chapter 9

The kitten mewls at the door, staring with wide eyes. He had been standing there for days now, awaiting the return of the fatherly cat that tended to him. It was pitiful, watching him wait more and more. Patton had laid his head on the other, whines leaving him before he moved to cautiously lick at the fur, preening him like Logan used to do. 

 

The noise Virgil makes in return is absolutely  _ pitiful. _ He meows sadly, glancing up at the dog licking at him. It's not the response Patton wanted, but Virgil still needed to be clean, especially if he wasn't going to let Thomas bathe him. 

 

The kitten pulls away from the golden dog, making his way over to sit on Thomas' shoulder. Surprisingly, he doesn't claw his way up Thomas' knee. Instead, he goes up the blanket half-heartedly hanging off, making his way up silently. As soon as he sat down, Thomas ran a questioning hand along his back. 

 

Virgil presses into the other's cheek, mewling once more. It's still so  _ pitiful, _ but the human can't do much about it. All he can do is hope that the other cat comes back, both for his own sake and Virgil's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, not sweet


	10. Chapter 10

The kitten presses into Romans' fur, pouting as he kneads his claws against the older pets' back. Roman can't feel it, no, his fur is far too thick and Virgils' claws are yet to have a genuine point to them, but they're still  _ there, _ unhappily pressing. 

 

_ "What,"  _ Roman asks, the dog seemingly annoyed with the kitten currently making his presence clear, disturbing the other from his nap without remorse. 

 

Virgil huffs. The dog didn't seem to like him all that much anymore, but that wasn't Virgils' issue. Virgils' issue was his lack of a parental unit and need for guidance that he  _ clearly  _ wasn't going to get from either of the dogs nor even the human currently on the phone with his friends, walking around the home as he spoke.

 

Virgil smirks as he carries on his pawing. He's not hungry, no. He doesn't want milk, either. He just wants to annoy the Saint Bernard. Earlier, the dog had been rather boisterous, so this was the tiny menaces' silent revenge. 

 

He huffs out an annoyed,  _ "Stop."  _ Virgil only lights up and continues on until Roman picks Virgil up by his scruff, taking him and angrily planting him at Patton and Thomas' feet, giving a bark of annoyance that makes the other dog laugh and Thomas smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love any and all! Constructive criticism is Hella welcomed, too!! (But only constructive....)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
